M & G
by Kuloms
Summary: He's amazing, everything I could ever ask for. All I want. Everything. Will Madge be with Gale for the rest of her life? Or will their relationship fall apart?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

I am Madge Undersee. The daughter of the district 12 mayor, and sister of my baby brother Cyrus. Katniss Everdeen killed President Snow, and the rest of Panem now lives in peace. There's one more thing:

I am utterly and impeccably in love with Gale Hawthorne.


	2. Finding it hard to Breath

I sat on the foot of my bed, staring at the floor. I don't know how long I have been doing this, but it feels like quite awhile.

Today I will see Gale.

I haven't seen him for a whole year because he had to go to District 2 for an important job. I am so nervous I might throw up.

I keep worrying that Gale has moved on, and has found someone so much better than me. My Mother told me that if he says he loves me, than I shall believe it. I have no reason not to trust him. Though I guess it may just be my poor jealousy. I know that Gale loved Katniss. But what if he still loves her?

What will I do than?

I sighed and stood up. It's probably time to go, and I might've ignored my mother calling for me.

I slowly walked out of my bedroom into the hall.

When I got to the front door, I touched my finger on the metal door knob.  
Should I go?

Of course Madge, don't be irrational.

I opened up the door, there is no time for arguing, especially with myself. I continued down the stone pathway, and opened up the car door. I hopped in next to my Mother, who was starting the car.

We began to move, and my anxiety became worse, it even made me unable to breath quite well.

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the leather seat. Why do I need to be so difficult? Can't I just trust Gale? The key word "trust" is something I am not quite good at. Ever since The Hunger Games were here in Panem, I could barely even trust my own Father. After all, he did associate with the Capitol. Every time I think of the Capitol I grit my teeth. The Capitol is the center of our world. Hogwash. The Capitol people let the other people in all of the districts starve to death. Of course, my family and I didn't but it killed me to watch my District suffer.

I felt the car come to a stop.

"Ready?" My Mother asked as she opened my car door.

"Never will I be ready to see his face again." I sighed as I got out of the car.

"Darling, Gale loves you. I guarantee that he will never want to hurt you. If he no longer likes you, do you think he would still be here at the train station waiting to come home and see you?" My Mother grimaced.

My parents are very strict when it comes to manners. I guess our reputation is what keeps us living in town hall.

My Mother got back in the car and drove away.

Here I go.

I walked into the station and sat on a wooden bench. I could feel sweat dripping down the side of my chest, obviously coming from my armpit. I checked to make sure my pits weren't looking wet, and sighed in relief.

Thank god they look normal.

I looked at the cement floor and twiddled my thumbs. Any minute now.

I feel like such a weakling.

This is not how it should be, I should feel happy to see him but somehow I feel repelled from him.

I guess it's been so long. We both are more mature.

"No hello?" A deep voice bellowed. I looked up to see him. The most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life.

Gale's arms were more muscular, and you could see his abdomen through his shirt. His grey eyes were staring into mine, and I felt dazed.

"Gale!" I jumped into his arms, and felt his wrap around my waist. I felt our lips meet, and felt like all of my worries and negative thoughts washed away.  
I forgot what it was like to be wrapped in his strong arms, the soft feeling of his warm lips against mine, and how much I love him.

Nothing. Nothing at all could ever change our love, it's like a huge wall is around us, were invincible. I put my hands on his cheekbones, and remembered that my hands fit there so perfectly.

We stopped kissing, and I felt my feet touch the floor again. Gale had catch me, for I almost lost my balance. I was dazed, so full of love that I could barely think straight. We stared into each others eyes, and I noticed that Gale grew taller. He was a lot taller than me before, but now I felt like I was looking up at a tree. I wrapped my hands around his thick neck, as he out his big hands around my waist. I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you." I blushed as he brushed some hair from my face.

"Madge, your more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He was staring at me, he expression full of desire.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I am so in love with you." He smiled. I nearly fainted. He was so amazing to be with, I could barely breath steadily.

"I want to take you somewhere." Gale beamed, grabbing my hand and leading me outside. He led me I into the woods. We walked for awhile, soon my feet began to hurt and Gale had to carry me.

When we got there, I looked around.

There were flowers everywhere, I have never seen anything more beautiful than this. It felt like I was in the Capitol. Gale grabbed both of my hands and knealed down on one knee.

I was bewildered, as I watched Gale take out a small black box from his left pocket.

"Madge Undersee, will you marry me?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I felt tears sting my eyes, and knew that life could not get any better than this. I nodded, unable to speak. Gale smiled and put the diamond ring on my right finger. I examined the wonderful peice of jewelry. There was a diamond that was carved into a heart, in the middle.

Surrounding it were a bunch of small diamond hearts. The ring was made of gold, and I was so dazed that I fell in the grass. I started laughing and crying at the same time, but soon stopped as Gale started kissing me once again.

So? What do you guys think of my new story? I think you guys will like it, and don't forget to review, and follow!


	3. An Eventful Night

I kissed Gale on the lips, and he eventually walked me home. I kissed him goodbye, and felt upset that he had to go to work, as one of the District 12 officials.

I opened the door to our home, and walked inside. I walked into our big kitchen, and sat down at the island in the middle of the counters.

"So how was Gale?" My Mother asked as she dried a pan.

"Great, I have something amazing to tell you!"

"And what may that be?" My Mother asked as she out the clean pan into a cabinet.

"Well, Gale asked me to marry him." I nearly fell out of my seat in excitement. My Mother beamed.

"It was about time!" She cried out grabbing my hand to look at the ring.

"Oh. This must have been extremely expensive, this came from the Capitol, and believe me they are not cheap when it comes to jewelry. Gale might've spent most of his money on this." My mother said as she brushed he fingertip against the diamond.

"I don't want him spending his good money on me!" I grimaced at the thought. I am really not worth it.

"Madge Undersee! You should be thankful that Gale has bought this. He must love you so much and you should be happy. Stop acting like such a dramatic person. It is not your decision!" My Mother said obviously bother by my reaction.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I am worth all the effort." I sighed.

"Well, you are obviously worth it to Gale," my Mother smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

I walked to my bedroom. I lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, and imagined Gale and I. We just got married and we got home to our house that we bought together. I am cooking, while Gale is cutting the onions. We looks so happy.

I hope this all works out. I need to stop daydreaming and remember that there are going to be conflicts along the way.

I sigh, and walk into the family room. I pick up Cyrus, and take him back to my room. I sit him on my bed, and watch as he sucks on his hand. I begin walking around the room, organizing my things.

I can feel Cyrus's eyes on me as I walk back and forth across the room. I hear him start to wail, and I sit on the bed next to him.

"Shhhh, it's alright. No need to cry." I smile softly as I brushed my hand across his blonde hair. He calms down, and I stroke his soft cheek.

He stairs at me, and starts pulling my hair.

"Ow!" I yelp as I pull his small hand gently away from my hair.

"Cyrus, please don't do that, it hurts!" I whine as I lay back on the bed and sigh quite loudly. I can feel Cyrus stand up and start wobbling towards my head. He plops down beside me, and slaps his hands on my face.

I gently push them away, and take him back to the family room so he can rest. I go back to my room, and realize its late and that I should go to bed.

I put my hair in a loose braid on the side of my head, and I put on my silk nightgown. I pull the covers from my lavender bed, and I slip my body under them.

I pull my hand out from under the covers and stare at my ring. All I wish for is to see Gale at this very moment. To know its not a dream.

That's when I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I am startled awake at the banging coming from my window.

I jump out of bed and hurry towards it to see what all the ruckus is coming from.

I see a figure standing on the other side. Gale.

I smile and open it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I chuckle.

"Coming here to see you." He smiled widely.

"At four in the morning?" I sighed. Gale nodded and climbed through the window.

"Shh! Don't wake my parents!" I whisper screamed.

Gale shuts me up with an amazing kiss, and I wrap my arms around his neck, and lay my head on his sturdy yet soft chest. I shiver, and Gale picks me up and lays me in the bed. I watch as he goes under the covers with me, and I kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you." He smiles, playing with a chunk of my hair.

"I love you too, but why come here in the middle of the night?" I try not to laugh too hard.

"I had to see you." He smiled, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist, pinning me to his chest. I felt him dig his face into my knotted hair, and kiss my neck.

Oh no. Not this.

"Gale, please." I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked a look of embarrassment written across his face.

"I don't want to have sex. Not until we are married okay? I don't want to get pregnant." I said brushing his cheek.

"I fully understand." He smiled. I smiled back as I laid my head on his chest. I could smell the sweet smell of his skin, and I felt so safe in his arms.

"Madge?" Gale awoke me from my half sleeping.

"What?" I groaned rubbing my eyes.

"I love you." He said softy.

"I know I know, can I just sleep?" I sighed.

"No but I love you so much." Gale said grabbing my face, "don't you think we're ready?" He asked. I sat up and got out of bed.

"Gale, I'm just not ready for that. I could get pregnant." I pushed my hands on my face and sighed.

"If you do it's fine, we can get married and you can have the baby." Gale begged.

"Gale I don't think it's a good mature adult idea." I kind if yelled. Gale looked at me with a pleading look, which honestly irked the hell out of me. I am not going to be forced into sex.

"Get out." I pointed towards the window.

"Madge c'mon!" Gale got up.

"I will not be begged and forced to do this, Gale. Don't you dare ask me to marry you so all you can do is use me for your sex use. How many girls did you do this to in district 2 huh? I don't want this. Go." I said feeling tears sting my eyes. Gale looked really upset with my words.

"You think I am doing this because I want sex? Madge, how could you even say something like that? I love you, and we have been together for awhile and I think we are ready. Please madge don't be upset with me if you don't want to you don't have to." By now I realized gale was holding my arms trying to calm me down.

"Okay." I sighed.

"What?" Gale asked.

"Lets do it." I smiled.

"Madge-" I cut him off.

"Please I'm sure. Lets do it." I began kissing him before he could say another word. I lifted his shirt off of his body as he pulled my night gown off. After we were stripped of our clothing we went into bed and got started. I pulled myself away after 10 minutes.

"What's wrong?" Gale asked.

"I just don't think I'm ready mentally." I sighed. I began to cry and Gale handed me my nightgown.

"Madge, please don't be upset its alright. I was a jerk and I forced you into it. That wasnt right. I can leave okay?" Gale got up and out his clothes on.

"No! I want you to stay here. Just sleep with me." I wiped my tears and crawled into bed.

Gale sighed and went next to me.

Before I knew it, I was asleep in his arms.


	4. The Hawthornes

I opened my eyes to see an empty half of the bed beside me.

I looked towards the windows and watched as the wind blew into my room.

Gale left.

I sighed, and got out of the bed. I grabbed my silk robe and put it around my shoulders.

I gently combed through my tangled long hair, and walked out of my room into the kitchen. My Mother was cooking on the stove, while Cyrus sat in his high chair eating what looked like banana.

I sat down at the kitchen table and began drawing in my sketch book. I always draw my thoughts. Its almost like my little sketch journal. I began outlining a body, and then another. I began drawing my eyes and my whole complexion. I then did all the details.

When I was finished I looked at what I drew. Gale and I were embracing each other while we were kissing. I blushed, and I shut the book as my Mother laid the breakfast on the table.

"Thanks." I smiled as she put some eggs and waffles on my plate.

"How did you and Gale sleep last night?" My Mother asked. I nearly chocked on a bit of eggs.

"How did-" I said feeling my cheeks turn beet red.

"I went to check on you last night, I thought I heard someone banging. When I looked in the room, I saw you and Gale cuddling. You two were sound asleep." My Mother snickered, "Oh don't worry I won't tell your Father. Did you do you know what?" My Mother said normally. I nearly stabbed myself with my fork.

"No! Mom please, I am 19 I don't need you asking me such irrational questions!" I shouted feeling quite embarrassed.

"Alright, but I know you did." My Mother chuckled as she put more banana on Cyrus's plate. I shook my head in embarrassment. I watched as my Father sat down at the kitchen table and filled his plate with the food my Mother just cooked. I could not believe what my Mother was just talking about. I could never be more mortified in my entire life.

I continued eating.

I went back to my room, and opened my walk-in closet.

I looked at the rack of clothing hanging, and I looked through my short dresses. I picked out the one that was light pink and had pink roses on the top, and at the bottom there was a bow made out of lace ribbon. I laid it on my bed, and took off my nightwear. I slipped the dress on, and went to my mirror. I combed through my hair for the second time today, and gather my long blonde hair to my shoulder.

I began pinning it in a messy bun with bobby pins. I let some loose strands of my hair fall out to angle my face.

I put on the necklace my aunt Maysilee use to own. Its a locket in the shape of a circle, its silver, and it has a elegant M engraved on the front. I slipped it over my head, and it laid all the way down to my stomach.

I slipped on my white sandals and walked out of my bedroom.

"Mother? I am going to Gale's." I said as I walked into the kitchen. My Mother nodded, and I walked out the front door. I stepped onto the tan pebble. Every time I do, I remember the reaping because this was the exact spot they had it every single year. I quickly walk over it trying to get the horrible memories out of my head.

I sigh as I walk along the dirt path that is laying on the ground. The air is warm, and the sun is out. I smile at all the people who wave at me and say good morning.

I soon arrive at Gale's small home. I walk up the cement steps and I gently knock on the front door. I hear footsteps coming from the other side of the door, and I watch as the door opens.

I see a little girl with light brown hair, staring at me with her big hazel eyes.

Posy.

"Hi!" I smile as she jumps into my arms. Its been a really long time since I have seen her.

I kiss her cheek as she rests her head on my shoulder. I walk into the house and gently close the door behind me.

"Hey Madge." Rory smiles.

"Hi! Its been a long time!" I smile wide as I hug him tightly.

Rory leads me into the kitchen and I sit Posy down on the floor.

"Oh Madge!" I feel Hazelle's arms wrap around my body and I do the same for her, "You have gotten so beautiful." She smiles as she puts her small hands on my cheeks.

"Thank you Hazelle, it looks like you haven't aged a day." I say as she beams at me. Vick walks into the kitchen and his eyes widen.

"Madge!" He grins widely. I hug him and wonder where the one person I came to see is.

"So where is Gale?" I ask.

"I think hes in his room." Rory says as he bites into an apple.

"Alright." I smile as I walk out of the kitchen. I walk down the hall towards Gale's room, and I gently turn the medal knob.

Gale is laying on his bed reading a book.

He stops reading and beams when he sees me. He sits up and I sit on his lap. I kiss him gently, and he kisses my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with plenty of enthusiasm.

"I wanted to see you and the whole crew." I giggled. Gale wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You look great. Whats the occasion?" Gale asks sweetly, "Oh yeah, I forgot you always dress like there is an event each day." Gale said as he brushed one of my loose hairs from my eye. I giggle and lay my head on his chest, it feels so firm.

"Stay for lunch." Gale whispers in my ear, and I nod at his insistent. We walk out of his bedroom into the family room, where all of the kids are sitting.

Rory is 15, Vick is 13, and Posy is 5. Of course Gale is 21. Yet age never matters in Panem. My Mother told me that 100s of years before the dark days, it was illegal for anyone to be in a romantic relationship with anyone under the age of 18. I think that is ridiculous. I mean of course its absolutely disgusting if a 40 year old is involved in a relationship with a child, but not if they are in their 20s.

"Mags, why didn't you visit when Gale was in District 2?" Posy asked as she walked up to me.

"I don't know, I was really busy with things. My Mom just had a baby a few months ago, and I started a job at the bakery." I smiled as I took her small hands in mine.

"I wish you did." She smiled softly.

"I wish I did too." I sighed. I picked Posy up and put her on my lap. I stroked her back as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Which bakery?" Gale asked.

"Peeta's." I smiled.

"Why that wimp?" Gale chuckled.

"Hes nice, and I need a job so we can save up to eventually get a house of our own." I smiled.

"I have money. Plenty." Gale crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on Gale, Peeta is in love with Katniss, and besides we are just friends." I laughed.

"Its not about that, I don't want you to have to be responsible for saving your money, thats man's work." Gale sighed.

"Gale Hawthorne! It is not man's work. A women can make money!" Hazelle grabbed her dish towel and slapped Gale's head with it, as everyone in the room laughed.

"I mean Madge is delicate and fragile." Gale chuckled.

"I am not!" I grimaced at his rude words.

"Prove it." Gale smirked.

"Fine." I put Posy on the couch and stood up. I clenched my fist and punched Gale right in the cheek. Rory and Vick laughed as Gale groaned in pain.

"Damn it Madge!" Gale laughed, "I guess I can give you credit for that." Gale laughed.

"I am perfectly fine with working. I mean its not like I am mining, I am working in a bakery, making cakes and bread. Its fun to cook." I smiled.

"Fine." Gale laughed as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Rory and Vick were still laughing.

"Shut up already!" Gale laughed.

"Oh my gosh Gale you should have see the look of shock on your face when Madge punched you!" Rory laughed and rolled on the floor. I laughed along and so did Posy.

"Lunch is ready!" I heard Hazelle call from the kitchen. We all shot up from our seats, and walked into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.

Hazelle laid the pot of soup in the middle of the table. She put a woven basket of bread beside the pot, and then some broccoli.

"Wow, Hazelle. This all smells great." I grinned as I poured some soup in a bowl for Posy.

"Oh don't mention it." Hazelle smiled as she sat down at the table.

Gale served me some food, and I generously scarfed it all down.

Rory and Vick still were laughing at what happened 10 minutes ago, and Hazelle looked annoyed.

"Rory and Vick! Please do not be rude at the lunch table, we have a guest." Hazelle glared.

"Oh Hazelle, think of me as family." I smiled as I showed her my ring. She gasped.

"Gale! How come you didn't inform me that you and Madge are engaged!"

"I knew you would act like this!" Gale chuckled.

"Excuse me? I am entitled to act like this. I will most likely have grandchildren in a year!" Hazelle practically squealed.

After lunch, all of us except Hazelle went outside. I was playing with Posy as Gale, Rory, and Vick tossed a rubber ball around.

"Mags, wanna do chalk?" Posy raised her eyebrows in excitement.

"Yeah!" I beamed.

I watched as Posy sprinted up the driveway, and I watched as she tripped and fell face first. I heard her start to sob and I ran to her.

"What hurts?!" I cried as I picked her up from the ground.

"My-my hands and my knees." She sobbed showing me her injuries. I examined the bloody scrapes as Gale hurried over.

"What happened?" Gale asked.

"Posy fell. Go get me bandages and some cut cleaning wipes." I ordered Gale. I watched as he ran inside.

"It hurts!" Posy wailed.

"Its alright, you will survive! I used to hurt myself all the time. Things like this heal." I tried to comfort her.

"This one hurts so bad that it will take forever!" Posy exaggerated.

"I doubt that sweetie." I chuckled.

Gale finally came out with the supplies. I grabbed the wipes, and gently wiped the blood and dirt from her scrapes. She winced and groaned as I did, but I just continued. When I was done that, I bandaged each cut and scrape up, and she looked perfectly new.

"Now lets go inside, you need to lay on the couch for a little bit." I smiled as I took her hand and helped her stand up. I picked her up and walked into the house, and into the family room. I kissed her forehead and looked at the look on Gale's face.

"What?" I blushed.

"You are so good with kids. I can't wait to have some with you." Gale's face was making me feel funny.

"Stop!" I smiled. Gale kissed me.

"I should head home." I kissed his cheek.

"Let me walk you." Gale offered as he held my hand.

"Alright." I agreed.

After Gale walked me home, I went in my sketch book and started sketching again.

This time the sketch was of the Hawthornes.


	5. Arguement

Its been a few weeks.

Gale and I have been looking for a house that is reasonably priced.

"How about this one?" Gale asked as we looked at the house that had a sign that said for sale.

"It says it has only 2 bedrooms, and we will need more than two if we are going to have any children." I said as I pointed to the number of how many bedrooms there were.

Gale nodded.

We walked down the path and noticed a house that was stone. The shudders were black, and the front door had glass, but the glass had a design engraved in it.

"This looks beautiful." I said as I stared at the beautiful home. I walked up to it, and opened up the front door. Right in front of the front door was a high ceilinged roof, with a beautiful glass chandelier drooping down over us. The floor was a glassy wood, and we walk into the room beside the foyer.

It was a nice a room with a few windows.

The floor was once again, the same glassy wood, and the walls were white.

"This would be a good office." Gale said as he looked around the room making sure there were no scratches or nicks on the walls or floor. We walked out of the room, and walked down the hall.

The kitchen was huge. I screamed when we walked in it, and Gale started to laugh. The cabinets were white, and the counter top was a black granite. The sink was a silver medal, and I fell in love. The pantry was a like a walk in closet, with plenty of built in shelves.

The was a glass door connecting the kitchen to the family room, and Gale and I went into the family room. It was a big room, and the rug was a black. Once we were done looking at that room, we went upstairs.

We first looked in the master bedroom, which was big with a big closet and the room had a huge bathroom.

There were 3 other bedrooms, and another bathroom. There was a closet with the built in shelves, probably for towels and sheets.

"How much money?" I asked as Gale looked through the brochure.

"Its reasonable. 10,000." Gale smiled.

"Thats perfect! I have 5,000 and so do you!" I giggled. Gale nodded and spun me around.

I could not believe this was all happening.

* * *

We all moved the couch into place.

Today was the day Gale and I got to move.

The house looked amazing with all the furniture and food in it.

After everyone left, Gale and I sat on the couch.

"Its so perfect." I laughed as I spun around the ktichen.

"You're perfect." Gale grabbed me and kissed me. The wedding is on Saturday, and I have everything ready.

"Are you feeling better?" Gale asked.

"Not really." I sighed. I think I ate something bad because I have been vomiting each morning, "I think I am going to have my Mother come over to see if what she thinks."

I know exactly what she is going to say.

That I am pregnant.

I don't want to think that I am. I am positive I am not.

"I am going to go up to our bedroom." I sighed as I walked up the stairs.

Once I made it to the bedroom, I opened up the bathroom and went inside. I lifted my shirt up, and examined my stomach. I realized there was a bump. A medium sized one.

"God damn me." I whispered. I sat on the lid of the toilet, and started to cry.

Not now. I am not even married yet.

I have to tell Gale though. He would kill me if I didn't say anything.

I slowly walked downstairs, and walked into the kitchen.

"Gale?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He turned around from putting food in the refrigerator.

"I'm pregnant." I said feeling tears sting my eyes.

"How could this happen." Gale smacked the wall.

"Don't blame me! You are the one who wanted to have sex!" I yelled.

"Madge how could you not be careful!" Gale yelled.

"Me? I am sorry for being a women and having my period. Blame yourself you are the one that got me pregnant!" I yelled.

"Oh please Madge, you should of had protection!" Gale slammed his fist on the counter.

"STOP BLAMING ME FOR YOUR OWN PROBLEMS! DAMN YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "ALL I WANT FOR YOU IS TO BE SUPPORTIVE, OBVIOUSLY YOU AREN"T THAT KIND OF GUY!"

By now I stormed up to the bedroom, and slammed the door with all my strength. I crawled into the bed and sobbed into the pillow.

"Madge?" Gale knocked on the door.

"Fuck off!" I yelled.

"Madge please, I was such a jerk, please can I come in." Gale sounded like he was crying.

"Whatever." I sniffled. I sat up and laid my head against the pillow. Gale opened the door and gently closed it behind him.

"I was so stupid. We are going to be getting married in 2 days. We don't have to tell anyone until after we get married." Gale wiped a tear from my cheek. He rested his hand on my stomach.

"It doesn't' t mean that I forgive you." I pushed his hand off and walked down to the kitchen.

Of course Gale followed me

"Madge I was so dumb. I just was suprised." Gale kissed my forehead. "I love you. So much." Gale's eyes were full of tears. I wiped the stray one that was on his cheek.

I kissed him and dug my head into his chest.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Gale picked me up and laid me on the couch and then he plopped down next to me. We cuddled until we had to make our dinner for the first time.


	6. Wedding

"Well Miss Undersee, you aren't pregnant." Mrs. Everdeen smiled.

"How? I saw my stomach." I cried full of shock.

"You had no evidence of being pregnant, no pregnancy test and you didn't miss a period. Don't come to conclusions so quickly." She informed me.

I sighed. All that fight Gale and I did was for nothing.

"Thank you." I smiled as I got up from the chair.

"Your welcome." She smiled.

I opened up the door, and walked out into the cool misty air.

Today is our Wedding Day.

I walked along the dirt and pebble path, while I walked I kicked the dirt.

When I arrived at our home, I opened up the front door, and closed it behind me.

"I heard you weren't pregnant. Mrs. Everdeen called to check in." I saw Gale standing in the corner, a look of pure sorrow written across his face.

"I don't need pity, I am fine. I am actually relieved." I sighed unable to look at him.

"Why?" Gale seems offended.

"We weren't ready to have a baby yet, we aren't even married yet. It's not a proper way to start a family." I confirmed as I hung my coat on the hook in the hall.

"Is this what it means to you? To be proper?" Gale sounded even more offended.

"I don't want to talk about it Gale. We have to get ready for the Wedding. No fighting. Okay? After the wedding." I smiled as I kissed him softly. He laughed teasingly.

"Alright. We should get going." Gale grabbed my coat and handed it to me. I slipped it around the top half of my body, and Gale took my hand.

We walked outside into the cool air. Gale wrapped his arm around my back as I rested my hand on his tricep.

"I love you Madge, and I cannot live being mad. I just feel like all you care about is what your parents think and the rest of the district. We are practically a family you and me, and we can't be thinking about other people's opinions." Gale mentioned.

"I know, I know, but I grew up worrying because my parents do." I sighed, on the verge of tears.

"Its alright." Gale kissed my forehead as I smiled softly.

* * *

My Mother led me into the dressing room.

"Mags, put on the dress! We have to get the Wedding going in an hour!" My Mother commanded.

"I know Mom, you told me 3 times." I huffed.

"No comments, get going." My Mother told me.

I gently lifted the hanger that is holding the dress off of the mirror. I pulled the dress out of its cloth container, and then shooed my Mother out of the room. I took my clothes off, and then changed my bra to a push up one.

I slipped my dress over my head, and looked at my complexion in the mirror.

The dress outlined my slim body. The top was strapless, and it fit around the op of my chest snuggly. Where my breast are located, beautiful lace flowers and butterflies filled my torso.

Below my torso, the dress was a silky texture, with a bank complexion. The dress was skinny, but Long. The bottom of the dress on the other side flowed on the floor like the sea.

"Mom, I am ready for my hair to be done." I called, and my Mother burst through the door.

"Oh my goodness, you look absolutely beautiful." My Mother gasped.

I flushed, and I sat in the chair closest to the mirror. I felt my Mother's hands tug and pull, and an occasional tickle which would send a shiver down my spine.

"Ready!" She smiled. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was full of big curls, and certain thick pieces of hair were pinned onto the back of my head. White butterfly clips stuck out from the back, and I smiled. I looked amazing. I never felt more beautiful in my entire lifetime.

My Mother stuck a small lace crown on my head, along with a veil drooping down to my feet. I slipped on white stilettos, and my Mother led me out into a hall.

"I love you, and good luck!" My Mother kissed my cheek. I smiled as my Mother handed my a bouquet of white roses and lilies.

"Wow." I turned around to see my Father in a tuxedo, "You look beautiful." He smiled as I wrapped my arm around his.

"I am so nervous." I sighed.

"What's their to be nervous about? Be excited!" He kissed my forehead.

I took a deep breath, as the wooden doors opened. I smiled as everyone in the pews turned around to look. I looked ahead of me, and saw Gale. He looked amazing. His face looked mesmerized on me.

I continued to walk and I felt like I was going to throw up.

I stepped onto the small stage and faced Gale.

"As Madge and Gale take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Matt and Senae both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Senae and Matt, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." The Priest said softly.

I felt as if butterflys were flying in my stomach.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Gale, and you,Madge, to face each other & take each other's hands." He said gently.

Gale grabbed my hands, and I grabbed his. Both of our hands were sweaty.

"Gale, will you take Magde to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I will." Gale smiled.

"Madge, will you take Gale to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I will." I said softly.

"You may kiss the bride."

This very moment could not be forgotten. The moment where everything that happened in the past, was erased with the weapon of love. Our lips touched and we were unbreakable.


	7. Not Feeling So Well

I woke up in Gale's arms.

Gale doesn't have work today, but I do. I slowly got out of bed and put on a peach sweater along with black yoga pants. I slipped on my lace flats, and put my hair up into a high pony tail.

For some reason, I was cranky. I didn't feel well, and I was just plain tired.

I walked downstairs and had a slice of cheese bread. Its cloudy outside, and its probably because its going to snow. I got up and put my wool coat on, and I also grabbed my tote bag.

I walked outside and it felt like the cold air just slapped me in the face. I put up the hood on my coat, along with a pair of mittens for my hands. THe bakery is practically a few doors down, so it was not a very long walk.

I opened up the wooden door, and felt extremely better once I enter a warm environment.

"Hi Madge!" Peeta greeted me as he flatted some dough with his hands.

"Hi." I said along with a sigh. I hung my coat and bag up in the back of the market.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I have a list for you on the desk in my office, a few deliveries, and a couple orders." Peeta grinned. I smiled as I walked into the office. I picked up the small list that read"

Madge''s To-do list

-Deliver funnel cake at North District

-Deliver chocolate truffles to Katniss

-Make 2 loaves of cinnamon bread

-Make the dough for the Wedding cake

I picked up the list and slipped it in my bag.

"I will be back for the truffles." I said softly as I put on my coat.

"See you then." Peeta beamed. I grabbed the box with the label of Funnel Cake for North District.

I once again walked out into the frost air. A few snowflakes were coming down, but nothing to serious. I got into the bakery car that Peeta recently got for the deliveries. He knew it is a lot of work to be walking, especially to the north of the district. I feel bad that his generosity costs him a fortune though. I started the car, and pulled out of the grass.

I turned the heat on high and felt better once the car was warm. My ankles were killing me, and I felt nausea.

It took about 10 minutes for me to get there, and once I did I got out of the car and walked up the icy path to the front of the house. I knocked on the door, and heard barking.

"What do you want!?" A choky voice called from the other side of the door. The rudeness shocked me, and I nearly yelled back.

"Funnel Cake delivery from the Bakery!" I called.

"Good." I heard them call back.

I heard footsteps, and then the door opened. It was an older man, maybe 60s or 70s.

"Give me these." He rudely grabbed the funnel cake from my hand.

"Your welcome." I snapped. The man rolled his brown eyes in disgust. He slammed the door in my face, while I pouted.

I walked back to the car and got into the driver's seat. I slammed the car door and began to drive.

I didn't feel like working, I just want to get home. I am not in the mood for dealing with jerks today. I pressed the button on the car to call Peeta.

"Hello?" Peeta answered.

"Hey Peet, I am really not feeling well today, do you mind if I take the day off?" I asked politely.

"No, its alright." Peeta sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel good. I am just not in a good mood to be driving around in the cold winter." I said sweetly.

"No, its alright. I can just do the deliveries myself. No problem," he agreed.

"Thank you so much, I will drop the car off and then go home," I responded as I hung up the phone.

I started the car, and began driving as small snowflakes hit my windshield.

* * *

By the time I had gotten home, I was shivering.

I pulled off my winter clothing, and dipped my whole body into the warm water in the bathtub.

The water was hot once it touched my cold skin.

I washed my body, and then dried off. I put on my favorite wool sweater along with a pair of black cloth pants. I tied my damp hair up in a braid on the side of my head.

I walked downstairs, and with ever step my ankles burned. I bounced onto the couch, and covered myself with a thick blanket. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

What was that? Cramps?

Maybe today is the day I have my period. Who knows.

I heard the door open, along with:

"Madge?"

"Im on the couch." I responded.

"Why are you home so early? Its not like you to not be working." Gale said as he walked over to the couch and sat at my feet.

"I know, but for some reason I feel horrible today. I don't know why but," I sighed.

"Period?" Gale asked. Him saying the word made me feel a bit embarrassed, but it rubbed off quickly.

"I'm not sure." I said as I tried to make my red cheeks fade.

"Okay. Well, are you in a good mood to let me kiss you?" Gale offered.

"Of course." I giggled. Gale leaned forward and kissed my lips. It was somehow very soothing having his lips against mine. I put my hand on his cheek as we kissed, and Gales arms wrapped around my waist.

"You seem less slim," Gale pulled away and narrowed his eyes.

"How so?" I scoffed.

"Well, your stomach seems rounder, and your ankles are sour," Gale raised his eyebrows, "Are you pregnant?"

"Of course not!" I said completely mortified.

"Why are you lying?" Gale said as he crossed his arms.

"Why would I be? Gale, I am not pregnant. We just got married, I am not pregnant." I stood up, feeling a sharp pain in my ankles.

"Madge you can barely even stand, and look at your stomach." Gale pointed to my stomach. I looked down and noticed it was bigger.

"Oh god. I have been so wrapped up in everything else that I didn't even notice." I sighed. Gale hugged me, and then picked me up so he could kiss me.

"This is so exciting!" Gale spun me around.

"Okay, put me down before the baby starts moving more." I laughed.

_Hi guys, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in like FOREVER, its just very difficult most times. I love you guys, and please don't forget to review, and favorite!_


End file.
